Why?
by A.k.a.Harley
Summary: Warning: Femslash. EmmaShalimar pairing. Please REVIEW.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

* * *

"Good morning guys." Said Shalimar joining Jesse, Emma and the others in the kitchen.

"Good morning" said all of them in unison.

Emma examined Shalimar carefully and just couldn`t believe how gorgeous the feral was looking today. She was wearing black leather pants and her favorite black jacket. _If only she knew how much I love her and want her. I wish I could tell her, but…I just can't, it could ruin our friendship._

Suddenly Shalimar`s eyes met with her`s. The telempathic mutant smiled softly, before realizing she had been staring at her friend since she entered the kitchen. _Damn! I hope she didn't notice. She must think I`m a freak._ Instantly she felt her cheeks burn red in embarrassment and quickly turned her face to the floor. _God! Of course she noticed! I can't believe I looked over to the floor! I`m so stupid! _The psionic took a deep breath._ Just calm down Emma. You can always use the 'I was reading you' excuse._ The redhead raised her head and concentrated her eyes on Jesse,

"Hum, Em, Are you ok?" Jesse asked Emma, who blushed even harder.

"What?" She looked at him confused. "Oh, I'm g-great! Never been better." Emma replied tensely. In fact, she was so tense, she could actually feel her neck and upper back muscles react. Starting to feel awkward, the redhead stood up from her seat, rushed to the sink, and threw half of her breakfast away.

"You done already? You haven`t even started to eat." Brennan said with his mouth half full.

"I´m not really hungry." Emma said finishing to wash her dishes. She glanced back and noticided that, not only Shal and Jesse were staring at her, but Brennan and Adam were also giving her weird looks. _I have to get out of here._

"You know what. It's really hot in here. I think I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Emma walked away from the sink and looked at the blond one more time, who smiled at her in response before she left the kitchen. _She's even more beautiful when she's smiling._

* * *

Outside...

Emma has been sitting on the floor looking to the sky for what seemed like eternity and all she could think about was Shalimar. She loved everything about the feral, even her flaws. Soon she heard soft steps approaching her.

"Hi there." Shalimar said sitting next to her.

"Hi." The psionic greeted her with a weak smile.

"So" she started "Are you sure you're ok? The beautiful blonde asked full of concern.

_She __cares about me! That's so cute._ The redhead looked deeply in the feral`s eyes and could sense something was different, she sensed some other kind of feeling coming out of Shalimar, but she didn't really know what it was.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It`s nothing."

"Really?" Shalimar looked at her suspiciously. " Because when we were back inside you said it was really hot in there" she paused "But the problem is that today is pretty damn cold." She finished.

Emma frozed. "Oh." She couldn't think of anything to say.

"C'mon Em, you know you can tell me everything. I know you are hiding something from me. You know you can trust me."

_I'm so dead! What should I say to her? __Maybe I should tell her how I feel, I can't keep hiding my feelings anymore. But what if she doesn't want me back. She would probably never look at me again._

"Yes Shal, I know I can trust you, it's just that…"

"Then what's the problem Emma?" she interrupted anxiously.

The psionic could feel every muscle of her body getting rigid, she was feeling like she had a big hole in her stomach and all she wanted to do was get up and run away. The feral felt how tense Emma was and started to become even more worried.

"Please tell me." Shalimar pleaded. "I cant stand seeing you like this." She said while her hands reached Emma's.

"Shal," said Emma taking a deep breath " I-I think that, "

"Shalimar, Emma, we have some mutant problems." Before she could finish Adam contacted them in their comns.

* * *

To be continued…

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

* * *

"Look! Adam`s calling us! Let´s go see what he wants. " Emma said all goofy and relieved.

"Hey. Don`t you think you`ll get away from me like that." Shalimar teased. "We´ll talk later missy."

"Sure, sure." _Yeah right._ "Now, let´s go."

"I mean it Em, this is not over" Said the feral eyeing her seriously this time.

* * *

Emma and Shalimar were now entering the sanctuary. While they were walking straight to Adam and the guys, the psionic could feel the blonde was anxious, but she didn´t know why, also when Adam interrupted then a while ago, Emma swore she heard a "Damn" coming out of Shal`s mouth.

"Here we are Adam." Shalimar started "What´s the matter?"

"Eckhart for a change. Genomex captured two children, a girl named Sheyla and a boy named Carl, both of them are fire elementals." Said Adam showing a picture of the children on the computer screen. "They´re brothers."

"How old are they?" asked Brennan.

" The girl is 8 years old, the boy is 10. "

"What? You´re joking! They´re so young! That´s just mean. " as she finished Shalimar gave her a cute smile. The readhead blushed a little as she smiled back, embarrassed.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jesse asked.

"You Jesse stays here, I´ll need your help to find some more information about what GSA is up to, and you Brennan will go to their parent´s house. Get any helpful information about the girl and the boy´s past."

"What about us?" the feral asked approaching and touching Emma´s arm.

"Well, I want you and Emma to do the easy job. Rescue them." Adam said, clearly joking. "I already managed to find out where they are. Here`s the address. Since this place is still in town you guys won´t be able to go with the helix." He said giving Shalimar a paper with the address.

"Holy Shit!" Shalimar shouted.

"What? What`s wrong?" Emma asked taking the paper from the blonde. "Uow Adam, that´s pretty far. We´ll have to drive al least for thirty minutes."

"Yeah, well then, what are we waiting for? Let´s go." Shalimar said leaving the room and was followed by Emma and the others.

* * *

Outside the sanctuary.

Emma and Shalimar were standing beside the car.

"Be careful there. Probably they are probably already expecting that the Mutant X would try to rescue those kids. If you need any help contact us." Adam said concerned.

"Don`t worry, we´ll be careful. Bye Guys!" Shalimar said, turning on the engine.

"See ya." they said watching Emma and Shal drive away.

"Looks like it´s just us now." The feral looked at Emma and smiled.

"Yeah." The redhead responded partially sad. _If_ _you knew how much I love spending time with you, I wish we could be alone more often, not just as friends._

"You know, this is a great time for you to tell me what you were going to earlier." Shalimar expression turned serious.

"No it´s not" Emma answered quickly. "I mean- you´re driving, you can´t be distracted."

"Em, that´s the worst excuse I´ve heard in my intire life."

After a long pause Emma finally said "Shal I´m sorry, but, I really can´t talk about that right now." Her voice was so low that it sounded more like a whisper. "I trust you more than anything in the world, but I`m not ready." The psionic sighed and closed her eyes as she felt hot tears form in her eyes. "I`m sorry."

"Hey, it´s ok, you don´t need to apologize, I understand." Shalimar said touching Emma´s shoulder." I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I`m here ok?"

"I know, thanks Shal."

"No problem."

* * *

About 30 minutes later...

"Looks like it´s here." The feral said turning off the car.

"Yeah." Emma said looking up to see what looked like an abandoned building.

"Ok. Time to clean up the place." Shalimar said while stepping off the car.

* * *

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Not mine

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

* * *

"Let´s get in." Emma said reaching the doorknob of the entrance door and opening it.

"This place is pretty old" Shalimar said, sliding her hand over the dusty wall. Unexpectedly, a rat appeared of nowhere. Seeing the new intruder, Emma jumped like a little girl and let out a panicked, but low scream.

"Old and disgusting." Emma complained while grabbing the feral´s left arm. _Oh my God! What am I doing!? If I keep doing things like this, she´ll probably notice I have feeling for her._ Troubled, the redhead let go of Shalimar´s arm.

Shalimar laughed lightly.

"What!?" Emma had an angry and suspicious look.

"Nothing." The blonde began " It's just that you´re really cute when you´re scared, specially when what´s scaring you is a rat." She finished smiling, receiving an embarrassed smile from the psionic.

Just as Emma was about to reply to the blond, both of them heard a noise near.

"Did you hear that?" Shalimar asked Emma as her eyes turned yellow. The older woman instinctively moved closer to her friend and stepped in front of her protectively.

"Yes." Emma´s voice trembled. "Do you think it´s another rat?" She said and touched Shalimar`s shoulders gently.

The feral rolled her eyes to look back at her. "Of course I don´t think it´s another rat, or I wouldn´t be worried. I didn´t know you´re so afraid of rats." The feral said in a low voice, while trying to find out where the noise came from. Suddenly five guys broke into the door next to them.

"Oh great!" Shalimar shouted.

Three of them went straight to the feral, who did a great job avoiding all of their first attacks, then she managed to kick one of them right at his jaw, knocking him down. Another one tried to stab her in the side, but she dodged and grabbed his arm throwing him directly to the third guy.

The other two headed for Emma. She hit the first one with her psionic blast, but the second one quickly grabbed her and pushed her violently to the ground, so this way he could be on top of her. Now the redhead started to panic, the man had strong arms and was squeezing roughly her neck, she kept trying kicking his side, but her strength seemed to decrease every second. Her muscles slowly started to relax as she realized struggling was hopeless. Just as she decided to stop fighting and slip into completely darkness she felt the weight above her suddenly disappear.

"Get the hell away from her!" Shalimar yelled pulling him away from Emma, she pushed him over the wall and punched his face several times and to finish she stroke him with her knee. The men fell to the floor, clutching his stomach and groaning.

"Emma!" The feral called kneeling beside her. "Are you ok? " She asked worried.

"I am now." The psionic answered breathing hard. "I really thought that I was going to die Shal, if you weren´t here." Emma choked.

"Shhhh, it´s ok, you´re safe now." Shalimar said pulling Emma close to her, embracing her softly. "Are you sure you´re ok? "

" Yeah, I´m fine." _She´s hugging me, she´s actually hugging me! It feels so good! I guess the fact that I almost got killed wasn´t so bad at all._

"We should get going now." Shalimar said helping the redhead up. Then she went straight to the man who tried to strangle Emma and pulled him up by the collar, as she rudely pressed his back against the wall.

"Where are they? The girl and the boy?" The blonde shouted.

"T-They`re on the 5th floor." He answered scared. Shalimar released him and this time he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I think I saw some stairs over there, let´s go Shal." Emma said pointing to some steps.

* * *

5th floor

"They`re over here, let´s go in." Shalimar headed for a door with Emma and opened it. "Here they are." The feral said as she saw the two kids tied down to a chair.

"Don´t worry we´re here to help." She said realizing by their faces how scared they were.

"Are you guys ok?" Emma asked untying both of them.

"Yes." The boy whispered. The girl jus nodded.

"Shit! Someone´s coming! We have to go. Now!" The feral shouted picking up the girl while Emma took the boy´s hand leading him out of the room. "Hurry up!" Shalimar shouted again while heading downstairs.

* * *

Outside near the car

Shalimar and Emma managed to get to the car before Eckhart´s men reached them. Shalimar quickly started the car and drove away.

"That was close." The redhead said relived. "Mission accomplished." she smiled and looked happily at the feral next to her.

"We did a great job." Shalimar started. "We´re great together, don´t you think?" She finished looking Emma in the eye.

"Yeah, I do." Emma replied and blushed.

"So, what about you kids? Are you two alright?" The feral asked. Both of them just nodded. "Don´t worry, we´ll get you home as soon as we can. Ok?"

* * *

To be continued…

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

First I´d like to say thank you to those who have reviewed my fic so far:

Huntress2004

Darkdragonfarel

redwolf

heather

furi15

Kaela

……………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: Not mine. : (

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

……………………………………………………………

At the sanctuary

"Hi girls." Adam smiled as he saw Shalimar and Emma entering the lab with Carl and Sheyla. " Are you two ok? "

" Yeah we´re fine." Emma replied with a low voice.

" Good. What about you? Are you ok? " Adam asked both of the kids, his voice was soft trying not to scare them.

"Yes." Carl answered. "Are you going to take me and my sister home?"

"Sure, but first I´ll have to run some tests on you two, to make sure everything is ok." Adam said touching the boy´s shoulder. Shalimar could see Sheyla shivering when Adam said the world "tests".

"Hey, it´s ok. You don´t need to be scared." The feral kneeled next to the girl " Adam will take good care of you." She finished and smiled, noticing that the girl was now starting to relax.

"Ok kids, let´s go then." Adam said leading them to the med lab. "Emma ask Jesse to call their parents and provide their new identities for me." Emma nodded in response.

……………………………………………………………………………………

One hour later – Kitchen

Shalimar was drinking some coffee on the balcony when she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hi, Em. Did Adam finish the tests?" The blonde asked

"Yes, and he said that both of them are just fine. Jesse already finished to make their new identities, so I guess they are ready to go home now." Emma answered while rubbing the back of her neck..

"Are you alright? " Shalimar seemed concerned. "Is it hurting? "

"Yeah. But don´t worry, I´ll get better soon." The psionic replied sitting next to Shalimar.

"Hello there." Adam said approaching both of them. "I just came here to say that Brennan and Jesse are taking Carl and Sheyla home, to make sure they are safe. We never know when Genomex is going to attack again. And I also need you guys to do something for me." He paused. " I researched about a new project that Eckhart has been developing and looks like the kidnapping of those children has something to do with this."

"And what are we supposed to do? " Shalimar asked touching Emma´s thigh. ( Oh God! She´s touching my thigh! Her touch is so soft, so perfect.) The redhead thought and blushed a little.

"Well I managed to find out the location of some documents about this project on Genomex´s computer database." Adam started. " I need you to get inside this place and get the documents."

He finished pointing to the computer screen.

"What kind of place is this?" The feral asked.

"I believe this is a small base of Genomex, so I want you guys to be careful, there might be a lot of Eckhart´s agents there."

"We´ll be careful. Shal, let´s get ready." Emma said exiting the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………….

About an hour later

"This is the place. Let´s go." Shalimar said heading towards the entrance door of the building and slowly opened it, trying not to make any noise.

" At least this place is clean." Emma said looking through the entrance room.

"Yeah." The blonde smiled and turned right at the next corridor. "Shit!" she said as she saw two men running straight at them, Shalimar took care of the first one, hitting him right at his nose, then she grabbed his head stroking it with her knee. Emma was now fighting the other guy, she quickly dodged his first attack and kicked his "balls", so he fell to the floor groaning.

"That was great." The feral said approaching her smiling.

"Thanks." Emma smiled back. "Where do you guys keep the files?" She asked looking towards the man she knocked out. "Fuck you Bitch." He shouted

"Answer the question!" Shalimar shouted back pressing her right foot against his neck.

"Ok, ok! The files are at the archive room, it´s on the second floor." He answered choking.

"Great. C´mon Shal, let´s go." Emma said.

……………………………………………………………………

Second Floor

"There´s the archive´s room." The blonde said pointing to a door that was being guarded by two men. " Here we go." She started to run in their direction being followed by the psionic.

Both of them seemed to be stronger than the other two that Emma and Shalimar defeated a while ago. This time Emma stroke one of them with her psi-blast sending him against the wall and Shalimar didn´t have much trouble to knock down the other one too. After that they entered the room.

"The document must be here somewhere. Let´s look for it." The redhead said as she started to look into every drawer of the room. Shalimar went to the opposite side of the room and started to look for it too.

A couple of minutes later…

"Here it is." Emma said looking to Shalimar.

"Let me see." The feral said approaching Emma and quickly examined the document. "This is it. Let´s get out of here." She said and both of them dashed straight to the door.

As Emma left the room someone grabbed her by the neck, Shalimar stopped running and when she was about to make a move she realized that the man was holding a knife near Emma´s neck.

"Let her go!" Shalimar shouted

Suddenly the feral realized that she was surrounded by five men, as they started to approach her she could feel that two of them were mutants.

"Try anything and the girl is dead." The one holding Emma said smiling.

"Shal, don´t worry about me! Just get out of here!" She looked Shalimar deeply in the eye and sensed a feeling coming out of Shalimar, it was exactly the same feeling when they were talking this morning outside the sanctuary, but this time was stronger. (This feeling again. Can it be....love?) The psionic thought.

But the blonde didn´t listen to her and lowered her hands as a sign of defeat.

"Now give me the document!" One of the five men shouted

Shalimar handed him the paper while two of them grabbed both of her arms.

" I really don´t understand you people. If I were you,I would probably leave her behind and save myself." The guy who received the paper from Shalimar said and laughed.

"You would do that because you´re an idiot, and I´m not!" The feral said.

He looked at Shalimar with an angry expression and punched her hard in the stomach. The blonde groaned and tried to keep herself up as she felt that her knees were about to give out. Then he caught her by the hair and hit her in the face, this time she fell to the floor.

"Shal! Please leave her alone!" Emma begged "Please!"

But he didn´t listened to her and kicked the feral several times before she could even get up, suddenly he stopped. Shalimar was now clutching her stomach, the pain was unbearable, she took a deep breath and was surprised by a sharp pain in her side. Her head was spinning and her eyesight was fuzzy, she slowly touched the left side of her face and wasn´t surprised to find a stream of blood.

"Now who´s the idiot?" The man said sarcastically. The others laughed

Emma was starting to feel sick, she couldn´t stand seeing the woman she love getting hurt like that, she needed to help her somehow. She closed her eyes and felt a great urge to kill all of these men, she was afraid but was also angry, she could feel power coming out of her, suddenly she opened her eyes and with all her anger she stroke all of Eckhart´s agents with a huge psi-blast, including the one that was holding the knife. After That she went straight to Shalimar.

"Shal. Are you ok?" she asked kneeling beside her and placing her hands on each side of Shalimar´s face.

"I´ll live." Shalimar said as she felt darkness taking over her.

"Shal! Wake up!" Emma said shaking Shalimar´s shoulder, the blonde opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Please, try to stay awake, ok?" The feral nodded.

Emma regained possession of the document and then took shalimar´s left arm and placed it around her neck, then she put her left hand around Shalimar´s waist and lifted her up. The blonde winced at the movement.

"Sorry, are you ok?" Emma was concerned. Shalimar nodded in response.

When they were about to leave Emma saw two agents running towards them.

"Crap! Don´t they ever give up?!" She said in disbelief

Sudden a blast of electricity hit the men and they fell to the floor unconscious.

"Brennan! Jesse! Thank God! " Emma said relieved as her friends approached her.

" Shalimar are you alright?" Brennan asked as he saw the feral bruises.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" The blonde teased with a low voice

"Looks like she´s not that bad, hu?" Jesse teased back smiling while Brennan placed one arm around her legs and the other one around her shoulders, so this way he could carry her.

"What about you Em?" Are you hurt?" Jesse asked

"No, I´m fine." She started. "Here´s the document" She said handing it to Jesse. " We should go now, we need to take Shalimar back to the sanctuary."

So they left the building.

………………………………………………………..

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

Back at the sanctuary

Shalimar slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she notice was that she was in the med lab. The feral also realized that someone was holding her hand, so she lifted her head and saw a pair of beautiful and concerned blue eyes.

"Hi." Shalimar said trying to sit up, but was caught by an annoying pain on her side. "Ow!"

"Hey, take it easy there." Emma said pushing her back down. "You need to rest."

"Ok." The blonde replied.

"So, How are you feeling?" Emma asked while cherishing Shalimar´s hair.

"It kind of hurts to breath and I´m a little dizzy. Except by that, I feel fine." She answered.

"Hi there." Adam entered the med lab. " You look better." He said while checking her vitals.

"So what´s the diagnostic?" Shalimar asked Adam.

"Well, you´ve got a couple of cracked ribs and a concussion." He said while Emma handed her some pain killers and a glass of water.

"Thanks." The feral thanked as she finished to drink the water. " Can I at least stay in my room?" She asked looking at Adam.

"Only if you promise me that you´ll rest." He smiled

"Ok Adam, I promise. Can I go now? " Shalimar answered quickly.

" Ok. You can go."

Shalimar was about to get up when Emma suddenly stopped her. "Hey, Calm down. You can´t walk on your own like that. I´ll help you to get to your room." She said as she embraced Shalimar´s waist with her right arm, so this way she could support her.

"Emma. You should try to take some rest too." Adam said

"Don´t worry, I will." The psionic replied leading the blonde out of the lab.

…………………………………………………………..

Emma leaded Shalimar to her bed, helping her to lay down. Then she picked up a chair, so this way she could sit down next to her.

"Thanks." The feral said moving slowly to a sitting position.

"Shal," Emma paused. "I´m sorry." She said facing the floor.

"For what?"

"This is all my fault." The psionic said with tears in her eyes. "I should´ve been more careful." She finished.

"Emma, nothing of what happened there was your fault. If it wasn´t for you we would be dead by now. You defeat four men and two mutants without getting any help." She said touching Emma´s arm.

"You saved me." The feral said, her voice was low. " And besides It was my choice to stay and not leave you behind. Even when you were in danger you told me to run, that was really brave."

After Shalimar finished there was a moment of silence.

" Why? " The redhead broke the silence.

" What? " The feral was confused.

" Why didn´t you leave me behind? " Emma asked as her eyes met Shalimar´s.

"Well, I didn´t leave you, b-because you´re my friend and I care about you." Shalimar answered quickly and the psionic could tell that she was nervous.

Emma got up and slowly bended, getting closer to Shalimar and said " Shal," She placed her hand under Shalimar´s chin lifting her head slowly, so this way she could be face to face with the feral. "Why didn´t you leave me behind? " She asked softly.

"I-I didn´t leave you because, " Shalimar paused and took a deep breath. " Because I love you. " She paused again. " I love you Em. ".

Emma just couldn´t believe her ears, the woman she loves has finally confessed her feelings. The psionic just stood there unable to move due to Shalimar´s confession.

" Oh God! You hate me now, don´t you? I shouldn´t have told you that, I´m so stup… " The feral suddenly stopped talking as she felt Emma´s lips gently touching her own. The psionic slowly pulled Shalimar´s body close to her, so she could feel the blonde´s body pressed up against her´s. Emma easily placed both of hands on each side of Shalimar´s waist, while the feral rested her´s on Emma´s neck. The kiss started to get deeper and finally their tongues met. They were now in perfect harmony and it was like the world around them didn´t existed anymore.

Finally they broke apart and immediately looked into each other´s eyes.

"Looks like the pain killers really worked hu? " Emma said smiling

" Oh Yeah." Shalimar replied and smiled back.

" Well, you should rest now. You´ve been hurt pretty bad and I would hate to cause you any pain." The psionic said reaching Shalimar´s hand.

" Ok. But could you stay with me for a while?" The feral asked

"Sure." Emma replied while laying down next to Shalimar.

" I love you Shal." She said while Shalimar rested her head on her shoulders.

" I love you too." The blonde said placing a soft kiss on Emma´s lips.

……………………………………………………………………

To Be continued……

Thanks for the reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: They are not mine……

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

……………………………………………………..

8:30 AM Shalimar´s room

Shalimar woke up slowly turning to the other side of the bed and was surprised to see Emma sleeping. The feral just stood there looking her peaceful face. (She´s so beautiful. I can´t believe she actually loves me too. I could stay here admiring her all morning.) Shalimar thought as she realized that Emma was now starting to wake up.

"Hey.." The blonde said softly.

"Hey." She replied. "What time is it? "

" Half past eight." Shalimar started. " Did you have a good night of sleep?"

"Oh yes I d…" The psionic suddenly stopped talking and realized that she was in Shalimar´s room. " Am I in your room? "

"Looks like." Shalimar said laughing lightly.

"Oh God, I´m sorry! I can´t believe I did that." Emma said kind of freaking out.

"Hey calm down. What´s the matter?" The feral asked

" You asked me to stay with you for a while, but I stayed **all** night." Emma answered moving herself to a sitting position.

"So…" Shalimar was confused

"So you must think I´m a bitch." The psionic said.

"No, I don´t think you´re a bitch." Shalimar said calmly. " Why would I think that? "

" We kissed once, but it doesn´t give me the right to spend the hole night in your room without your permission, what I did was terrible you probably want me to leave right now. Do you want me to leave? Because if you do I can le…" Emma said quickly and still freaking out.

" Emma." The blonde interrupted giggling. "It's ok." She said softly . "Of course I don´t want you to leave."

" So, you´re not mad at me? " Emma seemed to be relaxing.

" On the contrary. I think it was really sweet." Shalimar said slowly pulling Emma by her collar and then she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well, I´m glad you liked it." The redhead smiled. "So, How are you feeling? Are your ribs still hurting? "

"I´m feeling much better today. Right now I´m not feeling any pain." She replied. " What about the document? Did Adam take a look at it?"

"When we arrived, Jesse handed himthe document. I think he´s still looking through it." Emma paused. "But let´s not worry about that right now." She said leaning closer to Shalimar and making eye contact with her.

"Ok." Shalimar said and gave Emma a very sexy smile.

Emma smiled back and pulled the feral into a heated passionate kiss. The psionic easily opened her mouth as she felt Shalimar´s tongue sliding against her bottom lip. Then their tongues met again and were now rolling in perfect harmony. Shalimar placed her hands on Emma´s waist while the redhead placed her´s on each side of Shalimar´s face.

The feral moaned as she felt Emma´s hands slowly roaming her body only stopping when they reached her breasts. Both of them laid down without breaking the kiss and then Shalimar pulled back so this way she could kiss Emma´s neck. The psionic raised both of her arms as an invitation for Shalimar to take off her shirt. The blonde smiled and started taking off Emma´s shirt and then removed her´s too.

"Is the door locked?" The redhead asked breathing hard.

"I don´t know. Wait a second." The feral said and quickly headed towards the door realizing that it wasn´t locked. " Now it is." She locked it and went straight back to her bed. Their lips finally met again and their bodies were now pressed against each other. Shalimar grabbed both of Emma´s wrists placing them at each side of her bed and then she started to kiss Emma´s neck once more. After, the feral managed to stay on top of Emma´s body and quickly undid her´s and Emma´s pants, then she suddenly stopped and looked at the psionic´s eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? " She asked softly

"Are you kidding? " Emma teased and giggled. "I´ve been dreaming about this moment for a long time." She took a deep breath. "I love you Shal."

Shalimar smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

Then they made love…….

……………………………………………………………….

To be continued…….

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine 

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

* * *

Emma and Shalimar were now holding each other in bed.

"That was nice." A breathless Shalimar said

"Oh yeah." Emma agreed and took a deep breath. " We should definitely do this more often." She said giggling.

Shalimar gave a small laugh and kissed Emma´s forehead. " I totally agree with you." She said.

Sudden they heard a knock on the door. "Shalimar? " It was Adam. "Shalimar, are you awake?"

"Yeah.." She answered getting out of her bed and quickly dressing her clothes. "Wait a sec." She said while Emma started to get dressed too. Both of them realized that Adam was trying to open the door. "I´m coming Adam." Shalimar said again heading towards the door and opening it. "What is it?" She asked trying not to sound too impatient while sitting on her bed next to Emma.

"Emma." Adam seemed surprised to see her in Shalimar´s room. " I wasn´t expecting you to be here."

" I was worried about Shal, so I decided to stay here all night."

"But why was the door locked?" He said now looking at Shalimar.

"Oh…Well…." The feral paused. "I´m sorry. What?" She pretended not to understand the question.

"I asked why was the door locked." He said calmly.

" B-because Shalimar wasn´t feeling so good, so she didn´t want to be disturbed while she was sleeping. " Emma answered, her voice trembled.

" I see." Adam said with a suspicious look. " Well, actually, I´m glad you´re here, because I wanted to talk to you guys about the document."

"What about it?" The redhead asked

" I looked through it, and I managed to find out why they kidnapped those children." He started. " Looks like Genomex wanted to combine the DNA of fire elementals with ferals. This way they would create another new mutant." Adam paused. "A really powerful one."

" But why are they trying to combine ferals with fire elementals? " "Why aren´t they trying to combine…Let´s see…fire elementals with electrical ones for example.? " The blonde asked.

"Because this kind of combination would neutralize the feral worst fear." Adam said.

" Fire." Shalimar whispered

" Exactly." He looked at the feral. " Besides this new mutant would have the agility and strength of a feral, plus, a long reach power. The fire blast."

"But we saved the girl and the boy, didn´t we? So, at least for now, they can´t combine any DNAs right? Genomex doesn´t have any fire elementals right now, do they?" Emma asked

" According to the document," Adam had an apprehensive look on his face. " They have already created a new mutants like this. They captured those children to create more two."

" You´re kidding right?" Shalimar said.

"I´m afraid not." Adam said.

"Great!" Emma shouted with a sarcastic tone. "Just great!"

"What do we do now?" The feral asked.

"We wait." Adam answered. " If Eckhart tries to capture any other mutants, we´ll stop him. There´s nothing else we can do right now."

"That sucks." Shalimar said.

"I know." He agreed. "Well, I have to go to the lab. Jesse´s waiting for me there. I´ll see you guys later."

"Ok." The psionic said looking Adam leave.

…………………………………………………………………

A couple of minutes later – Kitchen

Emma was standing preparing some pancakes while Shalimar sat down at the balcony watching every move her love was making. After a couple of minutes the psionic noticed Shalimar staring at her and blushed a little. Just the thought of Shalimar looking at her made her heart race.

"Hum. It looks good." The feral said as Emma handed her a plate with a pancake. "Thanks." She picked a fork and started to eat.

"No problem." Emma said joining Shalimar at the balcony.

"Shal?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering when we´re going to tell the guys about us." Emma said.

There was a moment of silence.;

"We´re not telling them." Shalimar replied.

"What?" Emma asked astonished.

"I mean." Shalimar got up and opened the fridge. " Not now." She picked a bottle of milk and sat down next to Emma again.

"Then when?" The redhead replied kind of angry.

" I don´t know honey." Shalimar said filling in her glass with milk. " All I know is that I don´t want to tell them right now."

Emma just couldn´t believe what she´s just heard. She also felt bad for the lack of interest Shalimar was expressing in this conversation. The feral was answering her questions in a really careless way.

"Shalimar…we´ll have to tell them, sooner or later." She said calmly.

"Emma, I don´t want to talk about that right now, ok?" Shalimar said finishing to eat her pancake.

"But I do." Emma said raising her voice. "How bad can it be, hu? They are our friends, our family. They won´t judge us, you know that."

"Emma I said I don´t want to talk about that." The blonde said raising her voice as well.

"Fine." Emma started to get up, but Shalimar quickly grabbed her arm.

"Em, I´m just not ready to tell them yet."

"Then when you´re ready, we can talk." The psionic said with a sharp tone " Can I have my arm back?"

"Sorry." Shalimar released her arm.

After that Emma headed towards the kitchen´s door and went straight to her room. She closed the door and then she collapsed in her bed crying.

………………………………………………………

To be continued

Thanks for the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine….damn

* * *

Pairing: Shalimar/Emma 

…………………………………………………………………………

Shalimar stood still in the balcony of the kitchen for like seemed an eternity for her. She couldn´t believe what´d just happened. She finally got the courage to tell the love of her life her true feelings, and happily found out that it is not a platonic one. Shalimar´s eyes started to tear as she thought about how much she hurt Emma right after the first night they made love.

" Well done Shalimar, well done." The blonde whispered to herself while standing up and started to make her way quickly to Emma´s room. She was finally standing in front of Emma´s door and before knocking she took a deep breath.

**

* * *

**

**Knock Knock**

* * *

"Em, it´s me Shal." The feral said calmly and waited for an answer, which she knew wasn´t coming. "Please open the door." Shalimar said with a low voice. Still no answer, but she wasn´t going to give up so easy. " I´m sorry Em." her voice was barely above a whisper. Suddenly the door slowly started to open just to reveal a really sad Emma, her eyes were red and swollen from the crying. This sight broke Shalimar´s heart. ( God. I can´t believe I caused this.) She thought as she felt a single tear run down her cheek.

Emma gently brushed away the tear from her lover´s face. " Come in." she said gesturing for Shalimar to get inside her bedroom and closed the door behind them. Then she took the feral´s hand on her´s and leaded her to her bed. "You´re right. We do have to talk." The redhead sat down and was followed by Shalimar. For a moment, neither of them knew what to say, they just sat there not able to say word

" I´m **so** sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that." The blonde finally broke the silence. " I should hav…."

"Shal, you don´t have to apologize." Emma softly interrupted.

"What?" Shalimar looked at the psionic with a puzzled expression. "Of course I do. I hurt you."

" Baby, I totally overreacted. We just managed to tell each other how we feel." Emma said while making eye contact with Shal. " I understand if you´re not ready. Maybe you´re right. Maybe it is too soon." She finished and smiled.

"Are you sure honey?" she asked gently caressing a strain of the other woman´s hair.

"Yes, I´m sure. We´ll tell them when we are both ready, ok?"

"But I still feel bad for hurting you." Shalimar said calmly. " I only want you to know that I didn´t mean it. I guess I´m just afraid." She gasped and lowered her head looking at the floor, breaking the eye contact with Emma.

"Why?" The redhead gently reached shalimar´s chin and slowly lifted it.

" It´s just…it´s just that I´m afraid of hurting you again. I´m afraid that I won´t be able to deal with this new feeling. I have never felt this for anyone else. But what really scares me is that…" she paused for a moment and took a deep breath. " I´m deeply in love with you Em, I love you in a way that I never thought could be possible, and…." Her eyes and Emma´s were now full of tears. " If one day I lose you, I won´t be able to live." She gasped. "That´s my biggest fear. Living in a world without you." Shalimar finished crying softly.

Emma was speechless. Nobody has ever said something romantic like that to her. Now the tears that were already in her eyes started to run down her cheeks.

"You´re crying. Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No silly. Those are happy tears." The psionic answered giggling. "Shal, I love you too. I love you so much." After that Emma moved within inches of Shalimar´s face and felt her breath upon her. " And I´m sure of one thing. I can´t live in a world without you neither."

Shalimar smiled and then gently placed her lips against Emma´s, the contact made the redhead moan softly. The blonde slowly pulled away from the kiss and said. "Then it´s settled. Neither of us can leave without each other. So don´t you dare to leave me Ms. DeLauro."

"Don´t you worry Ms. Fox. I´d be crazy to do that." Emma laughed and this time she was the one that laid her lips against Shalimar´s. It was a soft one, but as the seconds passed by it started to become deeper. The redhead placed both of her hands on each side of her lover´s face while the blonde placed her´s on Emma´s waist, then she gently opened her mouth allowing the other woman´s tongue to enter and explore a little more of their exploding desire. Emma tenderly continued kissing the feral never wanting to stop, but unfortunately a really annoying sound was able to draw them apart.

"Emma, Shalimar, I need you both to meet me at the lab. Now." Adam said through their comn rings.

"Ok Adam. We´ll be right there." A very disappointed and turned on Emma replied.

" Well, duty calls." Shalimar said and gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips. " Let´s go." She took the taller woman´s hands in her´s and left the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

* * *

To Be Continued…. 

Thanks for the reviews….


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: They are not mine...and never will be.

Feedback: Please.

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Adam. What's up?" Shalimar asked as she came closer to Adam.

"Hi Girls. I'm glad you're here." He said with his eyes concentrated on the computer screen.

"Of course you are. I'm not sure if I can say the same." Emma whispered which made Shalimar laugh.

"What?" Adam asked and turned to look at them.

"Oh, nothing. She just said she's glad to be here too." The blonde replied quickly. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really. We've just received a message from a mutant asking for help." He said standing up. "And guess what? He's a fire elemental."

"Eckhart." The psionic stated.

"Probably." Came the calm tone. "Emma I need you to go with Brennan and Jesse to help this mutant." Adam said touching Emma's shoulder. "They are already waiting you in the helix."

"Ok." Emma nodded. "I'm on my way." She said locking eyes with Shal.

"Be careful." The feral said feeling her hand reach out and gently touches Emma's own.

"Don't worry. I will." The redhead said gently pulling away from the feral´s soft touch and then she left the sanctuary. Adam watched carefully both women interaction with suspicious eyes, which Shalimar noticed.

"What?" The blonde asked embarrassed. Adam only raised his hands and mouthed "Nothing."

"So, what about me?" Shalimar asked while crossing her arms. "What can I do to help?"

"Right now, you should get some sleep."

"You're joking right?" Shalimar laughed sarcastically. " Why don't you let me go with them, I could be much more useful." She laughed one more time.

"No. You are not going anywhere. You're staying right here." He said walking toward her. " You need to rest. You were hurt pretty bad yesterday."

"Adam I feel fine. You don't have to worry about me." She started "Right now I could use some action."

"We both know that this is not about "action"." He smiled. "You're worried about Emma."

"What!" The feral gulped. "Well…hum…well, of course I am. Just like I'm worried about Brennan and Jesse. T-they are my friends Adam." She finished tripping in her own words.

"I know Sha-"

"Adam we're on our way." Jesse said through his comn ring interrupting the older man.

"Ok. Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Sure. No problem." Jesse replied.

………………………………………………………………………….

**Some time later**

Jesse, Emma and Brennan arrived at the place where the message of help was coming from. They quickly started to look for any clues or sign of trouble, but everything seemed to be strangely calm.

"That's weird." Brennan said, scratching his head. "Adam are you sure this is the right place?" He asked through his comn ring.

"Positive. Why?" Adam replied while Shalimar came closer to hear the conversation.

"There's nobody here. Everything seems to be fine."

"That's weird." Adam said remaining in silence for a couple of seconds. "Ok you guys need to get out of there now!" he said standing up.

"What? Why?" Jesse seemed surprised. " There's nothing h-"

"Hello beloved friends." A could voice arose. Brennan and Emma turned to where it came from, followed by Jesse.

"Eckhart!" Emma shouted.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you." Eckhart said as many of his men surrounded Emma and the others.

" Shit! It's a trap." Jesse stated the obvious.

"No kidding Jesse." Brennan said sarcastically. " Are you sure they are not surrounding us like this to sing a song and maybe show us a beautiful dance performance?" Jesse only glared.

Suddenly Eckhart´s men attacked. There was eight of them, but they were no trouble for our heroes. Emma easily knocked two down with her psi-blast and Brennan and Jesse took care of the other six.

"Well, well, well. Nicely done." Eckhart said with an amazed expression and laughed. "I think it's time for me to introduce my new baby boy." He lifted his left arm and pointed to the door of an old building, which slowly started to open revealing a tall man with dark hair looking straight at them.

"I'm sure you already heard about him." Eckhart said and looked at his watch. "Time for me to go. It was nice seeing you again." He said and then left.

"We are so screwed." The psionic said as she saw the man approach.

………………………………………………………………………….

The sanctuary 

"Brennan! Emma! Can you hear me?" Adam was still trying to reach them through their comn rings. "God damnit!"

"Ok Adam, that's it. I'm going to help them, and don't even bother to tell me to stay here, cause I won't!" Shalimar said impatiently.

"You're right. We've been trying to reach them for over an hour. We should go now." He quickly moved through the door and grabbed his car keys.

"Finally." The feral rolled her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………

To be continued….

Thx for the reviews……..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Review: Please.

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

…………………………………………………………………………….

" Get in. We have to get there fast." Adam said stepping inside his car.

"Oh. Now you're in a hurry." The feral replied in a sarcastic tone. She was angry and frustrated right now. (I'm coming Emma. Just hang in there.) She thought.

With a sigh Adam started the car and set out to help their friends.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Brennan, Jesse and Emma have been fighting against a group of agents for a while now. Strangely the guy who had been introduced as Elkhart's new baby boy stood motionless exactly in the same place he was before.

"What's up with this guy!" Brennan yelled To both of his teammates, grabbing an agent arm and jerking it behind his back, forcing him to bend forward. As the man did, he brought his knee up and smashed it right into his face.

"I don't know." Jesse said as he pushed Emma aside, using his power to protect her from an attack. "Why don't you ask him?" He smiled in a cynical way.

Unexpectedly the weird man slowly started to move towards them. It did not go unnoticed by Emma and the guys, whom prepared quickly for whatever he was planning to do. As he came closer the redhead realized how pale his skin was, he also had a lifeless expression, which gave her creeps.

Suddenly he stopped again and raised his hands gesturing for Elkhart's agents to stop fighting. Then he kept staring at the three of them for a couple of seconds.

"Listen you freak, I don't know what's your problem, but-" Brennan started but was abruptly interrupted as the mutant threw a fire blast at him, gashing his arm.

"What the hell!" Emma shouted reaching for her friend before he hit the ground.

"Do not refer me as a freak." His voice was dangerously low. " I demand some respect from you, you piece of shit."

"Who the hell are you? And What do you want? " Jesse demanded.

The man gave a small laugh. "My name is Jonathan. I'm a feral **and** a fire elemental. I believe you already heard about me." He paused " As for the second question, its very simple. I'm here to kill all of you."

As he finished he raised his hand again, commanding the agents to start attacking again. "Keep the boys busy, Ill take care of the girl first."

"No you won´t." Jesse replied trying to move next to Emma, but was quickly surrounded by five agents. "Fuck!"

Brennan tried to stay close to the redhead, but failed miserably as he felt Jonathan fist connect to his face, sending him away. " Brennan!" she screamed.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." He laughed mischievously.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Adam hurry up! You're too slow! " Shalimar said

"Calm down Shalimar. We are almost there."

"You said that three times and were still not there!" she said angry but Adam only ignored her. The blonde took a deep breath and leaned back into her seat furious. After a few moments of an awkward silence Shalimar pointed something outside the car and shouted. " Look! "

" What? " He looked at her. " What's wrong? "

"A turtle just passed over us." The blonde said ironically. " Twice."

"Haha. Very funny." He said never taking his eyes of the road. " Look, threre´s the place. I told you we were almost there."

"Finally." Shalimar said rolling her eyes, while Adam parked the car.

They jumped of the car and started to look for Brennan, Jesse and Emma, but there was no sign of them. "Are you sure this is the right place? " she asked worried thinking about what could have happened to her friends, specially Emma.

"Positive. Look." Adam said pointing to his left. "The helix is right over there."

Shalimar turned to look to her left as well, and saw the helix parked between two old buildings " Then where the hell are they? " She asked frustrated.

"I don't know. We have to keep looking."

"Adam. Shal. " A weak voice said from behind of them.

"Jesse." Shalimar said rushing to his side. " Oh God! You're hurt."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Brennan is the one who needs help, he's right there." He said leading them to an unconscious Brennan. Adam quickly kneeled next to him checking his pulse.

"Jesse where's Emma? Is she ok? " The feral asked worried.

Jesse looked at Shalimar and then looked at Adam. " Is Brennan ok? " He asked avoiding Shalimar's question.

"He'll be fine. His vitals are good." Adam answered.

"Jess I asked you a question! Where's Emma? " Shalimar said nearly freaking out. "Is she ok? Is she hurt? " She finished slightly raising her voice.

" Jesse? " Adam called his name waiting for an answer.

" Emma was captured." He paused. "The new mutant they created was here and he took her to Genomex."

Suddenly Shalimar felt her world fall. Her heart had almost stopped. She couldn't breath.** Emma was captured. **(Looks like someone is going to die by my hands.) The feral thought as she started thinking about the man who had captured the most important person in her life.

………………………………………………………………….

Thanks for the Reviews. I love to hear what you guys think.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry for the looooong delay. But I really hope there are still some people interested in this story.

Disclaimer: They're mine...*_*...just kidding…please don't sue me.

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to calm down!" Shalimar said breathing hard. "I just want her back Adam! Now!" She finished almost choking and looked to the ground. The blond couldn't trust herself right now, knowing it would be best not to look directly at Adam, afraid to break down in front of him. _God! Shalimar you're a feral! Act like one. Don't cry, just don't cry!  
_

Adam carefully eyed her. His expression filled with sympathy. "Shalimar, I know how you are feeling and I…" Instantly the blond glared at him interrupting his _speech_. "No you don't! You have _no_ idea how I'm feeling! And don't look at me like that, I don't need you to be sorry for me."

Adam stared at her for a moment, thinking if it would be best to let it go and end this argument. Scratching his head, he decided to go on. "Is there something you wanna tell me, or are you just acting crazy, jumping on me for no reason?"

Again, Shalimar looked away, eyes wide due to the man's statement. "I'm sorry." Her voice came out softly. "You are right. I'm just acting crazy. I'll stop." Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. The feral, too ashamed to say something and Adam, obviously not knowing what to say.

After the torturous long time with no talking, Shalimar asked looking through the glass, straight to the med lab above her and Adam. "So, are they going to be ok? I mean…"

"Yes." The scientist responded following the blonds gaze. "Brennan recovers fast and Jesse only had some minor injuries." He sighed deeply. "They'll be ok." Still with her eyes adverted Shalimar nodded and said. "At least we have some good news right?"

"Right." He added simply.

"What about Emma?" She whispered "Do you think she's ok?" Hearing the sudden brought of the psionic`s name, Adam turned to her. Just as he did, what he saw made his heart ache. Shalimar had tears in her eyes. Her mouth was visibly trembling as she tried desperately to hold back a single tear threatening to fall. The figure she saw as a father gently reached for her shoulders, embracing the blond in a soothing, but also, secure way. "I don't know." He answered honestly and regretted instantly as he heard a low sob coming from the feral. "O God Adam! What if he is hurting her?" She said loosening their hold and looking into his eyes.

"Emma is tough. You know she is." Adam touched her cheek gently. "We'll find where she is, and when we do…"

"I'll kill him!" Shalimar interrupted angrily. "And if he hurt her, I'll make sure he suffers. I swear to God Adam." She said suddenly, whipping her eyes and slowly letting go of Adam's embrace. "Thank you Adam." She thanked him with a sweet and low voice. "And sorry for being a pain. You don't deserve this."

"It's alright. Just promise me you'll get some rest."

"Sure." The feral gave him a small smile before heading back to the med lab and check on her friends.

* * *

Emma woke up suddenly. Her eyes felt like she was crying, but her face was dry. Her head, though, seemed dull. As she tried to move she felt a throbbing pain in her back and decided to stay still. _What the hell happened? Where am I?_ The redhead looked around and realized she was lying in someone else's bed. The room was small and looked kind of old. She inhaled and coughed instantly, as a great amount of dust filled her lungs. _What's up with me and dirty places. They are everywhere._ She waited a couple more seconds before she made it to a sitting position and just as she did it came to her. _Oh shit! Now I remember! I was captured! Hello there, lazy girl.  
_

"Ms. DeLauro. I see you are finally awake." The psionic looked up fast, alarmed as she heard the same voice from earlier.

Emma quickly stood up, giving a few steps back. Jonathan crossed the room and stood in front of her, his arms clearly relaxed and his gaze still cold.

"What do you want?" Emma's voice came out hoarse. There was a pause before she inquired again. "What do you want with me? The man slowly made his way over a round table in the corner of the room and leaned back in it. Crossing his arms on his chest he finally said. "Does it matter? You'll die in the end anyway."

Emma's eyebrows knitted in confusion "What do you mean?" she asked and waited, receiving only an indifferent smile as an answer. "Answer me! I want to know! She yelled demanding an answer, but got nothing. In an access of rage she threw herself at him, trying desperately to knock him out. Promptly he grabbed one of her wrists, twisted it and shoved her violently against the bed. Just as she tried to get up, Jonathan kicked her in the crotch and punched her in the face, making her stumble and fall against the bed again.

"You're pathetic! You know you can't hurt me. Your mind controlling thing has no effect on me." He laughed. Emma reached her jaw and winced in pain. "Don't you see _Emma?_ I was created specially to fight people like you. There's nothing you can do against me. So just stay quiet and wait!" He finished giving her one last look and then heading for the door.

"If I can't stop you, my friends will. They won't let you go through with whatever GSA is planning." The redhead said full of conviction. Jonathan stopped abruptly and stood still, his body straight and rigid. He spun around and said in a cool and low voice. "We'll see." And then he left.

* * *

"So, have you done everything I demanded?

"Yes. I already took her to the abandoned deposit." Jonathan responded standing next to Eckhart's desk. "A few men are guarding her door right now sir." Mason Eckhart stared at his new assistant and laughed lightly. "And do you believe a few men are capable of handling a psionic of her level Mr. Campbell?"

Jonathan shifted nervously. "As long as she thinks I'm there, I'm sure she won't try anything, she knows she can't hurt me."

"But, you are not there. Are you? You are right here talking to me. How's that?" Eckhart said visibly irritated. Noticing the angry tone of Eckhart's voice, Jonathan hesitated for a moment but then answered him. "But sir, you told me to come. You said there was some…"

"It doesn't matter what I said you moron." He interrupted the new mutant. "I'm assuming that at least some of these men whom are guarding the basement are new mutants?" he eyed the other men both angrily and sarcastically.

"Yes. A molecular and a feral." He said simply.

"Finally you got something right. I was beginning to think I would have to "fire" you already and arrange me a new assistant." He pointed coolly. "Trust me, that would be very unpleasant, **especially** for you." Eckhart glared icily at Jonathan. "You are only here because of me Mr. Campbell. Everything you have, everything you are, is also because of me. Remember that before screwing things up like you seem to be constantly doing. Otherwise you'll be joining the others that were in this position before you!" Scared at the higher tone of Eckhart's voice, Jonathan only nodded.

"Good. Now tell me, is she awake?" The pale man asked from his chair.

"Yes sir." Jonathan answered in a reflex, looking down at his superior.

"How's her condition? Is she ready for the ritual?" He asked again, getting up. "She's ready Sir. And so am I." The feral/elemental mutant confirmed.

"Very well. Tell the men to prepare everything. I want all of it ready when I get there. It won't take me more then a couple of hours." Eckhart waved his hand signing for him to leave. Jonathan nodded and urged himself out of the room.

"Ms. DeLauro" Eckhart whispered right after hearing the door close. "Soon, you'll grant me something unforgettable. Too bad you won't last long to see it." He said grinning to himself and headed for the mirror to replace his synthetic skin. "I just hope your disgusting friends will enjoy it for you."

* * *

"Shalimar. I've got great news. According to Proxy Blue, GSA is working on a new project. It seems that something big is happening today and she also gave me some clues about where it will happen." He said excited. "And, she affirmed that whatever is happening today, involves a psionic."

"Emma." Shalimar said filled with hope. Adam confirmed with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to this place then!" She finished and passed by Adam quickly.

"Wait Shalimar!" He grabbed her arm. "First we have to come up with a strategy. We can't go to this place blind. Besides, Jesse and Brennan are hurt, and there's no way I'll let you go there alone."

"Wait." The feral said angry. "You come here jumping with happiness, saying that we finally have some clues about where Emma might be, and then you have the guts to tell me I can't go there to rescue her?" She stated incredulously.

"It's not what I'm saying Shalimar. Just listen to me ok?" Adam came closer to her, touching both of her shoulders. "We are very short-handed here and besides you are not in your best condition. If we are going there for Emma it will be to bring her back, not to join her."

Tears started to fill Shalimar's eyes. "I understand that. But I can't just stay here and do nothing. Only God knows what they'll do to her! It hurts me only to think about it." The blonde said stepping back from Adam. "She means too much to me." She whispered and turned around, avoiding the older man's gaze.

"How much?" He inquired.

"What do you mean how much?" She said as she felt his eyes on her and the color in her cheeks deepened.

"How much does she mean to you?" He asked again.

"She's my friend Adam, what kind of question is that?" The feral said irritated, turning around and facing him again. "You know what I mean Shalimar. I'm not stupid and I know there's something going on between you two. I never said anything because I assumed that eventually you would come to me. I know it's not even my place to ask you this, but I'm worried about you."

The blonde lapsed into silence. Adam has always been a mentor to her. She'd wanted to tell him but she knew she wasn't ready yet. She also needed to talk to Emma first, so both of them should decide when and how to tell Adam and her friends.

"Adam, I want to talk to you about that and I will. But not now ok?" She said quietly.

"Alright. I understand." He said as he pressed his fingers to his temple. "So, let's come up with a strategy and them we'll see what we can do." Instantly Shalimar sighed frustrated. "I'm sorry Adam but I'm going now. Even if I have to go alone."

"You`re not alone. I'm going with you" Both Shalimar and Adam turned to the sound of the new voice. "Jesse." The only woman in the room started. "What are you doing? You should be resting."

"I feel great. I just had a few bruises, nothing else. I'm definitely going with you." He said with blind determination. "Thank you Jess." Shalimar said with a shaky breath and gently embraced her friend.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice. I'll fill you guys in with more details and then you can prepare the Helix to go. But I need you to stay together all the time and please stay in contact ok?"

"No problem." The two of them said simultaneously.

* * *

Hope you like it :)

As always, thx for the reviews…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Feedback: Appreciated.

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

* * *

"You ok? You've been kind of distant since we left the sanctuary."

Shalimar sighed and leaned her head back against the car seat. It had just started to rain, which took her a few seconds to realize it. The blonde abruptly turned her head and concentrated her eyes on the buildings running past them, the same buildings she had been staring for the last fifteen minutes. Right now the only thing on her mind was Emma. "I'm fine. Just worried."

She could feel Jesse's gaze on her and somehow it bugged her. Turning her head, Shalimar found her friend watching her intensely. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something." Jesse answered and the feral could sense his nervousness.

"Ok." Shalimar nodded slowly. "But could you please stop staring at me? I'm not on the mood of dying in a car crash today."

"Oh, yes, sure." The molecular said and looked ahead, suddenly realizing his careless driving. "Sorry."

"It's ok." The blonde laughed lightly. "But please, keep your eyes on the street, we have to get there in one piece."

"I know, I know." Jesse smiled and glanced at her. "I guess we're almost there, just a couple more blocks."

"Good. Too bad the Helix had that engine problem, it would've been much faster. And practical." Shalimar said and looked at Jesse who agreed smiling.

"Shalimar? Jesse? Are you there?" Adam called through his comlink.

"Yes Adam, we're here, and we can see the old deposit now." Jesse responded as he spotted the place Emma was supposedly restrained. He started to turn the wheels to park in a hidden corner.

"Great. Tell me about the entrance. Are there any guards?" Adam asked showing excitement and fear at the same time.

Shalimar's eyes quickly turned into feral mode as she examined the place carefully from the car. "It seems to have a couple men rounding the area. There's also a man guarding the entrance door. I can't see anything inside though."

"I see." Adam said with concern. "How many floors?"

"Two. Listen Adam, maybe I could check if there's a back entrance." Jesse suggested.

"They're probably waiting for us. I don't think it would be a good idea Jesse." The older man kept silence for a couple seconds. "Shalimar, are any of the guards you just saw new mutants?"

Shalimar eyed them carefully. "I don't think so Adam."

"Great. Do you think you can take them?" Adam asked, and somehow the feral new he was smiling.

"Of course." Shalimar answered faking arrogance, which made Jesse smile.

"Alright. Jesse, while Shalimar distracts the guards you'll get into the deposit, but don't go through the door. Use your powers to get inside and look into the entrance area. Then you go back outside and get Shalimar. Understood?"

"Got it." Jesse said.

"Ok then. When you guys get inside, stay close. Good luck."

"Thanks." Shalimar thanked him and looked at her hands. They were sweaty and visibly trembling. She couldn't remember the last time she got so afraid of executing a mission before, and she knew the reason was Emma. The feral took a long and deep breath, and then looked at Jesse with watery eyes. "It can't go wrong Jesse. It just can't. I-I can't lose her. I mean – we can't lose her." She said trying to seek some comfort.

"I know Shal. I'm scared of loosing her too, but I'm sure everything will be alright. We've been through worse before." Jesse walked closer to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through this just fine."

"You're right." Shalimar nodded at her friend while whipping her eyes. "I guess I'll see you again in a couple minutes." She stepped outside the car, composed herself and headed for the abandoned place.

* * *

"Everything's ready Sir. Campbell just called and told me to speak to you." A GSA agent informed his superior.

"Very well. Let's go then." Eckhart got up, adjusting his glasses.

"The car's waiting for us outside."

"I **know** that. You don't have to tell me every little detail." The white haired man rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Sir. It won't…"

"What did I just tell you?" Eckhart rudely interrupted him. "Just take me to the car. **Quietly.**" He said emphasizing the last word.

* * *

Shalimar approached one of the GSA agents carefully from behind. The ordinary man seemed momentarily distracted by something. She calmly stepped closer to him and poked one of his shoulders, which made him instinctively turn around. Shalimar's leg swept out, connecting directly with the guard's ankles, throwing him off balance. Just as the man tried to get up, Shalimar promptly kicked him in his side. Hearing a low groan Shalimar watched the man fall unconscious.

"One down, two to go." The feral said to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand abruptly squeeze her left arm. She turned her head back toward her new aggressor and gracefully evaded his hold. With a swift move, Shalimar twisted his right arm tightly behind his back, causing him to yelp with pain. "I guess you're done now loser." She whispered close to his ear, before elbowing the back of his head, knocking him out.

Shalimar ran straight for the entrance to meet the third guard. She was breathless and intentionally careless, in order to draw his attention and clean up the path for Jesse. The guard spotted her and left his position. He came to her roughly, throwing his body at her with full force. The feral quickly dodged and pushed him to the ground, forcing his face down into the floor. Checking the unconscious man, Shalimar looked around and sighed relieved. Jesse was already in.

Emma woke up startled for the second time that day and it came to her. She was still in the same disgusting room. She took a slow, measured breath, pleased to realize her back wasn't hurting anymore. Her jaw, on the other hand, seemed pretty wounded. She looked at the time and it left a chilly feeling within her. A whole hour had passed by.

_Crap._

Emma trusted her friends more than anything, especially Shalimar. At all times the psionic felt protected when the blonde was around, even before she realized her feelings for the feral. She was always very protective of her, and she loved it.

Even so, Emma was worried. After all, during the earlier fight, Jonathan took off her comlink and left no trace of where she might be. Also, her powers are useless against this new elemental/feral mutant. Deep down she knew she was in trouble.

The sound of the door opening diverted Emma from her thoughts. Jonathan and two GSA agents entered. "You're coming with me. Now." He demanded and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you pig!" The redhead shouted, shoving his arm away from her`s. Jonathan's eyes turned yellow as a reaction to his anger, causing Emma to step back in fear. The new mutant smiled coolly before jumping at her. He grabbed her hair painfully and forced a struggling Psionic out of the room.

* * *

"So, did you find anything?" Shalimar asked Jesse.

"She's not on the first floor. I checked everywhere."

"She must be upstairs." The feral looked at some steps in the corner. "Adam, me and Jesse are heading for the second floor."

"Ok. Please be careful you two. And look out for other new mutants." Adam warned them.

"Sure thing Adam." Jesse spoke through his comlink. "Let's go Shal." He touched her shoulder indicating for them to keep going, but Shalimar didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Somebody's here." Shalimar looked around alert, and Jesse also became vigilant. Only seconds after the feral`s warning, two GSA agents appeared close to them.

"They're new mutants Jesse." Shalimar stated. "And they're strong."

Hearing his feral friend, Jesse promptly moved close to her. "Shal, I'll take care of them. You go ahead and find Emma."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. If they're strong, it'll take some time to defeat them. And time is something we don't have right now." Shalimar nodded and started climbing the stairs. One of the mutants tried to go after her, but Jesse used his solid body to stop him from reaching her. "If you wanna go after her, you'll have to beat me first." He smiled before taking a fight stance.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Emma asked and winced in pain, as she was still being pulled by the hair.

"I told you, it doesn't matter." Jonathan said mischievously. "Just accept the fact that you'll be gone soon."

Emma struggled against him, this time harder, and freed herself from his hold. The Psionic rapidly steadied herself and threw a punch at him, as hard as she could, but that blow never connected with it's target. Jonathan grabbed her hand mere inches from it's destination. She could feel his skin against her, cold, like a dead man's hand.

"Emma, Emma…" he paused, making the redhead gulp loudly. She new how dangerous his next words would be, just as dangerous as his next move. He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand so tight that Emma swore she heard her bones cracking. The new mutant grimaced, desperately trying to remove her hand from his clenched fist, but with no success.

"If you wish to live for a couple more hours, don't you do that again. Understood?" Jonathan laughed as he saw Emma groan with pain and then violently pinned her against a wall with his elbow pressed against her back. "Understood bitch?!"

"Fuck you!" Emma shouted at him breathless. She was visibly taking quick and sharp breaths. The pain in her back was unbearable, she felt her ribs were about to crack at

any time.

Furious at Emma's words, he brought his elbow into contact with her nose. She immediately fell to the floor, dizziness taking over her completely. The psionic touched her nose lightly and noticed a line of blood flowing down her face.

"You fucking bastard!" Was all Jonathan heard before he felt a fist connect straight into his jaw, sending him away from the redhead.

"Shal?" Emma asked still dizzy from the previous blow.

"Emma." Shalimar whispered relieved and rushed to her side. "I'm here now. Everything will be ok." She said as she embraced the fallen girl gently, caressing her hair.

"Are you ok?" She looked deeply at the psionic, full of concern.

Emma nodded happily. "I'm so glad you're here" She said while burying her face into Shalimar's shoulder.

"I'm glad too. Are you sure you ok?" The feral asked again, checking Emma's bloody nose.

Before Emma could say anything Jonathan yelled at them. "You bitch! You gonna pay for that!" He steadied himself and took a step closer to both women.

Shalimar kissed Emma's forehead softly and whispered in her ear. "We'll be going home soon. Just stay here ok?"

"Ok. Be careful." Emma said a little lightheaded.

"I will." The feral stood up slowly and locked eyes with Jonathan, her expression filled with anger. "You better prepare yourself, because you're about to have the worst day of your life." She said with clenched teeth.

* * *

To be continued…

Thank you **over it**, for the last review.

If you liked this chapter, please review.


End file.
